


ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ's ᴅᴀʏ

by winblack



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Comics
Genre: Before End Game, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Other, ironfather, spiderson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winblack/pseuds/winblack
Summary: Donde Peter planeó una sorpresa para Tony.
Kudos: 3
Collections: IronDad & SpiderSon- a threat to break your heart





	ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ's ᴅᴀʏ

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores. La trama es de mi autoría.
> 
> Publicada: 18/06/2018

* * *

_06_ _/_ _17_ _/2018, New York City_

_"Tony,_

_Sé que nuestra relación no siempre ha sido la mejor, pero necesito que sepas que sé por lo que estas pasando. A veces, yo también me despierto sientiendo que el dolor nunca va a irse, que es como un bucle del que nunca voy a salir. Y lo extraño, tal y como tú lo haces._

_Me parece imposible seguir adelante, aunque sé que debo hacerlo._   
_Tú tienes que pensar en ello también, tienes que seguir, porque sé que a Peter nunca le hubiera gustado verte así._

_Antes de que todo esto sucediera, él estuvo preparando una sorpresa para_ _tí_ _; yo lo sabía, porque me pidió ayuda y hasta hace poco creí que no logró acabarla. Hoy estuve limpiando su habitación cuando la encontré, él lo hizo y pensé que tenías derecho a recibirla._

_Por favor, Tony, no te_ _destruyas_ _más, hazlo por Peter, por el cariño que te tenía._

_May._ _"_

El vaso de cristal reposa en la superficie fría de la mesa donde usualmente trabaja, Tony aspira dejando caer el papel a un lado; él sabe que su corazón aún late lentamente en su pecho, envía sangre a su organismo y lo mantiene con vida, aunque no se sienta para nada de esa manera.

Todos a su alrededor podían deducir que tan devastado estaba después de la muerte de Peter, pero no lo sentían como él. Creé remotamente, que May si lo hace, ella sabe lo que es perder a la persona que confiaba en ti, que te veía como un modelo a seguir.

Muy en el fondo de su mente, Tony se cuestiona, _¿por qué alguien lo elegiría a él como modelo a seguir?._

Asume que lo ha perdido, al niño que lo motivó a ser un mejor ser humano, y que no se merecía absolutamente nada de lo que paso. Tony asume que es su culpa. Si solo no hubiése sido tan egoísta, si no se hubiera acercado a Peter, demonios, si nunca se hubiera involucrado en su vida, nada de eso habría sucedido.

Excepto que si, de hecho, _hubiera sucedido_.

Peter Parker habría muerto, independientemente de su interveción, junto con otros millones de personas después del chasquido. Y aún asi, eso no lo hace más fácil.

Tony se atreve a dejar sus cavilaciones por un segundo al observar el resto de las cosas que llegaron con esa nota, yacen ahi junto a una botella de whisky. Él observa varios segundos hacía el lugar, hasta que una de sus manos se dirige temblorosa hacía la tarjeta, tomó el material entre sus dedos antes de colocarla frente a sus ojos.

La tenue luz del taller tintinea sobre el rojo y dorado. Lo primero que sus ojos encuentran es una imagen de la armadura que tiene una anotación en letras cursivas.

**_"Para un verdadero héroe"_ **

Su respiración decide dar un paseo y para cuando ha vuelto, Tony tiene que recurrir a todo el autocontrol que puede reunir para no exteriorizar el dolor que esas simples palabras le causan, quizá porque él jamás se ha visto como un héroe.

En ese momento, sabe que debería ayudar a los demás a encontrar una solución. Sin embargo, se ahoga en alcohol, y aveces se reúne con los Vengadores, o con los que quedan, _solo las personas que quedan._ Todos están tratando de encontrar una manera de arreglar lo que pasó. Y él se siente perdido, Peter murió. _¿Por qué él no habría de hacerlo también?._

Esta roto y vulnerable, tan malditamente hecho pedazos que todo lo que puede hacer es tomar una botella de whisky y apartarse.

En un principio, Steve trata de consolarlo, pero Tony puede ver cuán emocionalmente agotado está el soldado. La muerte de Bucky lo golpeó, esta roto también. Así que debe alejar al hombre, sabe que ya tiene suficiente que afrontar por su cuenta, e incluso si ellos aún no están en condiciones de hablar, él no quiere ser una carga más. Le toca pasar por alto la mirada de cachorro que el rubio le dirige, esa que grita que esta herido, que desea que se quede junto a él. Tony siente la tristeza herirlo un poco más desde dentro, pero no puede ceder.

Rhodey le da un mensaje silencioso también, una mirada que Tony conoce demasiado bien como para ignorar. Es la de "Quisiera poder consolarte, pero sé que quieres estar solo, así que trataré de darte espacio, y eso no significa que me guste hacerlo".

Sin embargo, también está la hermana de T'Challa, una niña impresionante, brillante e increiblemente triste, pero no triste como él, ella si tiene las cosas bajo control.

Tony deja la tarjeta en la mesa cuando la ve entrar al taller. Ella se acerca a él, le quita la botella de whisky antes de que el pueda tomarla y se la lleva a la boca sin dudar un maldito segundo. Se atraganta con el liquido. Quizá a Tony no le debería de importar, pero lo hace.

"Dame eso, niña", le dice mientras el mapache lo ayuda a levantarse, parpadea confuso al recordar a la criatura, un mapache parlante. _Bien, no importa,_ ya había visto cosas más extrañas.

Intenta quitarle la botella, pero la chica se aleja de él, mirándolo con algo que no quiere ver, no ahora.

_Compasión_

"Shuri, dame eso". Él sabe su nombre, e intenta de nuevo, pero lo único que ella hace es alejarse a una mesa donde los materiales de robótica permanecen en un orden caótico, y toma otro sorbo, Tony puede ver que no está acostumbrada a eso solo por las expresiones que está haciendo, como si solo quisiera escupir el líquido y no volver a acercársele nunca más.

"Detente, niña, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte seria. Dame esa botella"

"Me detendré si tú lo haces"

_Silencio._

Por primera vez en su vida, Tony no sabe qué decir, la observa fijamente, ella devuelve la mirada. Tienen una competencia, dos pares de ojos marrones tratando de descifrar lo que el otro está pensando.

_¿Por qué a ella le importa?_

_¿Por qué a él parece no importarle?_

Shuri es quien cede, ella desliza sus ojos oscuros por toda la estancia.

"Entiendo lo que significa perder a alguien que amas", empieza a hablar con una grieta en su voz, finalmente baja la botella y se acerca a él con pasos temblorosos, apenas puede contenerse, pero está haciendo un mejor trabajo que él. "Perdí a mi hermano mucho antes de todo esto, pero regresó a mí. Tu hijo volverá contigo también, pero primero tenemos que encontrar una solución..." ella traga grueso y vuelve a bajar la mirada un segundo antes de recomponerse, "¿y esto? ¿Tú y yo aquí bebiendo nuestro dolor? No estamos ayudando en nada".

_Hijo._

_Hijo._

_Hijo._

Tony siente su razón nublada, ¿Por qué no puede solo decirlo?. No es como si fuera más que una mentira. Entonces, ¿por qué siente los hilos húmedos cayendo por sus mejillas? _Dilo_ , su cerebro le ordena.

Él no es tu hijo, _¿vas a mentir? ¿Acaso estás demente?._

Él no era tu hijo. Si lo fuera, habría estado muerto incluso antes de tener la oportunidad de ponerse el traje. Él era solo un niño que te admiraba, que te puso en un pedestal. Eso es todo lo que era.

Su propia mente no deja de gritar, tiene un contraste escalofriante con la expresión de Shuri, que es tan suave como una pluma cuando se acerca a él y pone la tarjeta en una de sus manos. Él supone que debe leerla tarde o temprano, y solo deja que las palabras se hilen ante sus ojos.

_"¡Hola, Señor Stark!_

_Sé que esto es probablemente un poco insignficante, pero quería hacer algo para usted por este día._

_Por supuesto, sé que no soy su hijo y usted no es mi padre, pero a veces es como si lo fuera, o así lo creo, cuando arreglamos cosas y hablamos durante horas en su taller, o cuando me quedo dormido a su lado en el sofá y me lleva a mi habitación, y se que no se va hasta que está seguro de que no voy a tener pesadillas. ¡Incluso cuando me regaña si olvido decirle las cosas de la Escuela!._

_Soy consiente de que no sé lo que se siente tener un padre, pero creo que debe ser algo como eso._

_Usted se preocupa por mí todo el tiempo, como lo hacía mi tío Ben. Después de que él murió, pensé que nunca volvería a sentir lo mismo, que nunca tendría a alguien a quien pudiera ver de esa manera, creí que simplemente debería seguir por mi cuenta, pero usted me salvó, como siempre lo hace._

_Es mi héroe, gracias a usted ya no me siento solo_."

La mirada avellana se pierde en el papel, hasta que es capaz de apartarlo de sus ojos. El murmura algo, y lo repite una octava más alto unos segundos después.

"Yo... yo perdí a mi hijo", el nudo en su garganta apenas le permite hablar. Shuri tiene un sentido agudo de lo que sucede. Ella acorta la distancia, lo abraza fuertemente.

"Lo traeremos de vuelta, los traeremos a todos de vuelta, te lo prometo."

Rocket lo nota también, ha trepado a la mesa, se atreve a acariciar su hombro y observa el suelo fijamente. "Perdí un hijo también", él dice con la voz quebrada, "Sé cómo se siente, amigo".

En ese momento, Tony llora, llora como si quisiera drenar el agua de su cuerpo, y está bastante seguro de que nadie lo ha visto asi, ni siquiera Rhodey. Sin embargo, no dura demasiado.

Él es Tony Stark, no puede permitir que algo, incluyendo sus propias emociones, se interpongan en su camino hacía el futuro, hacia lo que necesita conseguir, ahora eso es una solución, una manera de arreglar las cosas.

Era momento de recuperar lo que había perdido, lo que todos habían perdido, **a** **su familia**.

[...]

Tony nota el escrito en la parte posterior de la tarjeta horas más tarde, ya esté a solas para ese momento y contra todo pronóstico, su mente no parece querer traicionarlo mientras lee.

_"Los valores por los que vives y la forma en que inspiras a los demás, son las cosas que te convierten en un héroe para muchos, no solo por hoy, sino todos los días._

_¡Feliz día del padre, Señor Stark!_   
_Gracias por todo lo que ha echo por_ _mi._

_Espero que nos veamos pronto_   
_Con cariño, Peter Parker._ _"_

* * *


End file.
